Black Picture
by MyNameX
Summary: Mengenai foto yang diunggah oleh pemilik akun 'dh jung bap' /Hyun Family/ /DaeBaek/ /Yaoi !/


**BLACK PICTURE**

.

 **DaeBaek** without **Taehyung in this story – Absurd – B x B – OOC – Romance 'abal'**

.

Hanya ide gila yang tiba-tiba melintas di otak saya. Terinspirasi dari foto yang diupload di instagram Daehyun dan berita soal artis favorit kalangan gay di korea yang aku ambil dari berbagai sumber. Ini mendadak, jadi maaf kalau aneh dan banyak typo dan kesalahan lain. Semoga aja ga ada yang tersinggung. I love you all :*

Dan mari kita jaga keutuhan keluarga ini, kkkk~

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, Happy reading ^^

.

Pukul 2 dini hari. Salah satu jalanan di kota Seoul tampak sepi sampai sebuah mobil sedan hitam melintas dengan kecepatan sedang. Membelah udara dan menerbangkan dedaunan yang gugur dari pohon di sepanjang tepian jalan.

"Omo ! Omo ! Omo !" pekik seorang namja di sebelah kursi kemudi. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada ponsel yang tengah ia genggam.

Baiklah, tidak perlu banyak diskripsi kalian pasti tahu dua orang yang masih setia berisik di malam hari ini. Jung Daehyun di kursi kemudi dan 'istri' cantiknya Byun Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdiam dengan ponselnya –setidaknya ini sebelum ia berteriak.

Tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun, Daehyun berdecak kesal. "Kau ini kenapa ?"

Moodnya sedang buruk dan namja cerewet disebelahnya sudah mulai berulah. Semenjak pulang dari acara kencan mereka –hanya berdua. Karena Daehyun tidak akan pernah lupa dengan tragedi kencan terakhirnya saat mengajak Taehyung- Daehyun terus mengemudi dengan wajah tertekuk-tekuk –tapi tidak mengurangi kadar kegantengannya kok. Karena ia cemburu pada benda kotak canggih yang digenggam Baekhyun tanpa bosan. Apa kata dunia jika eksistensi seorang Jung Daehyun si Busan WonBin digeser oleh benda mati ?

Mau menegur tapi besar juga gengsinya -_-

"Kau ini kenapa ?"

"INI !"

Baekhyun mengangkat layar ponselnya sejajar mata Daehyun. Sementara mobil berhenti tepat di lampu merah, tanpa memindahkan tangan dari kemudi Daehyun menoleh dan membaca lamat-lamat tulisan yang tertera disana.

 _Baru-baru ini komunitas gay Korea Selatan merilis hasil survei tentang artis K-Pop pria yang mereka favoritkan. Survei tersebut diselenggarakan pada awal tahun ini dan dipublikasikan melalui forum Instiz. Berdasarkan hasil survei tersebut, ternyata dari Teen Top, Daehyun dari B.A.P, dan G-Dragon dari BigBang menempati tiga posisi teratas. Tiga pria macho ini masing-masing meraih poling lebih dari 30%._

Kedip. Kedip. Kedip

"HAHAHAHAHA~"

"Apanya yang lucu ?!" sungut Baekhyun sarkastik.

Tiang tiga warna itu mendominasikan warna hijau. Daehyun kembali fokus pada jalanan. Masih menyisakan tawa dengan kekehan kecil dari mulutnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku kan memang mempesona dimata siapapun, sayang." ucap Daehyun percaya diri, yang mendapat decakan jijik sebagai balasannya.

Layar ponsel lebih menarik untuk Baekhyun pandang daripada manusia narsis dihadapannya. "Uri TaeTae juga. Aigooo~" mulut Baekhyun ber'o' panjang. Sungguh sangat imut sekali.

Kali ini Daehyun memilih menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kios tutup. Perhatian Daehyun tercuri penuh melihat Baekhyun yang begitu antusias dengan bacaannya. "Ada apa lagi ?"

Daehyun melepas sabuk pengamannya, mendekatkan kepalanya dengan Baekhyun dan mulai ikut membaca. Tiga detik kemudian kedua matanya melebar.

 _BTS V – 25.3%  
EXO Baekhyun – 13.7%_

"Kenapa ? Memangnya cuma kau saja yang boleh masuk daftar." cibir Baekhyun melihat tampang Daehyun yang absurd tiada tara.

Daehyun melempar sembarangan ponsel Baekhyun ke belakang, jatuh tepat di atas kursi. "Tidak usah dihiraukan." Kemudian menjalankan lagi mobilnya.

/Pletak/

"Adaw!" Daehyun meringis, memegangi kepala tak bersalahnya dengan satu tangan. "Kenapa dijitak sih ?!"

"Jung bodoh ! Itu ponselku !" Baekhyun murka. Tapi hanya sebentar sampai tiba-tiba ia duduk tegak dan berdiam, kepikiran sesuatu.

"Eh ? Eh ? Apa ini ? Aku sedang menyetir Baek ! Hentikan !"

Daehyun menggeliat risih ketika tangan juga jemari Baekhyun merayap-rayap di tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya ke arah semua saku di kemeja maupun celana yang dikenakan Daehyun. Jengah melihat reaksi Daehyun, Baekhyun akhirnya bicara "Mana ponselmu ?"

Daehyun mendengus. "Bilang kalau kau mau ponsel. Ada di jok belakang."

Baekhyun memutar badannya. Lengannya ia paksa terulur panjang dan kembali setelah berhasil meraih ponsel hitam yang tergeletak asal bersama ponselnya yang tadi dilempar.

"Mau apa ?" tanya Daehyun penasaran, melihat telunjuk kanan Baekhyun yang menggeser _screenlock_ dan meyentuh icon kecil bergambar kamera.

"Sudah lihat ke depan saja !" tukas Baekhyun tanpa memandang si penanya.

Disela menyetirnya Daehyun sesekali melirik, kedua alisnya bertaut melihat gelagat aneh Baekhyun. Daehyun kira Baekhyun akan mengambil selca, tetapi kenapa ia malah meletakkan telapaknya tepat di depan kamera ?

Daehyun mencuri lirikan lagi -sekarang tepat pada layar ponselnya, pada hasil foto yang baru saja diambil Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang diperhatikan tidak bergeming sama sekali. Entah cuek atau memang tidak sadar.

Lidah Baekhyun terjulur sedikit ke samping kiri atas. Nampak benar-benar serius dengan permainannya. Jemari lentiknya mulai lagi mengusap-usap layar ponsel Daehyun, mencari icon bergambar camera lain, Instagram.

Thanks God. Baekhyun tidak perlu repot-repot login dan sekarang sudah masuk ke akun pribadi Daehyun secara otomatis. Tangannya beraksi lagi disertai kedua alisnya yang terangkat-angkat puas.

Lampu merah di bagian belakang mobil menyala. Tanda pengemudi baru saja menginjak pedal remnya. Berhenti di sebuah bangunan besar yang familiar. Dorm EXO. Daehyun menyingkirkan tangan dari kemudi, lalu dengan gerakan kilat merebut ponselnya, membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan memaki-maki setelahya.

"Kau mencurigakan." tuduh Daehyun dingin sambil melirik Baekhyun yang mencibir.

Daehyun menyalakan lagi layar ponselnya yang terlanjur menghitam. Rahang bawahnya nyaris terjatuh mendapati ulah iseng kekasihnya. Tampilan sebuah kotak hitam tanpa keterangan. "Untuk apa kau mengupdate gambar hitam begini Byun Baekhyun sayangku cintaku ?!"

Baekhyun tidak terima kena marah. Bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya kalau hanya diam saja. Cepat ia mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskan lewat mulut bersamaan dengan balasannya, "Kau ini kebanyakan gaya Jung ! Setiap hari upload foto wajahmu !" Matanya melotot dengan tangan yang berkacak pinggang.

Daehyun menyerngit, situasi disini kan harusnya ia yang marah. "Memangnya kenapa ?" tanyanya pelan tak mau terbawa emosi. Lagi-lagi pertengakaran tidak jelas pasti. Sudah biasa. Dan Daehyun harus mengalah atau sampai besok mereka hanya akan tetap berada di dalam mobil, terus membela diri tak kenal lelah.

"Kau milikku Jung Daehyun ! Aku tidak suka banyak laki-laki diluar sana yang melihatmu lebih dari sekedar idola ! Dengar itu ! Aku tidak suka !"

Daehyun tersenyum dan melembutkan tatapannya semenjak Baekhyun mengeluarkan segala yang ada ia pendam meskipun harus berteriak. Dada Baekhyun kembang kempis sementara hidungnya dengan rakus meraup oksigen yang mengambang bebas.

Daehyun membawa tangannya untuk mengusap surai lembut Baekhyun dengan perlahan. "Eyh~ istriku ini sedang cemburu rupanya." Tapi Baekhyun menepisnya, dengan tatapan malas dan bibir yang manyun-manyun.

Sebuah kesempatan dan Daehyun tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Seperti kilatan yang menyambar, ia mengambil alih bibir kissable Baekhyun dengan rakus. Mengulum bibir atas dan bawah bergantian serta melesatkan lidah masuk melalui belahan bibir Baekhyun yang juga mengikuti permainannya.

Jika Baekhyun berkata jika ia adalah miliknya itu berarti bibir ini adalah milik Daehyun. Benarkan ?

.

 **-END-**

.

Epilog :

"Kenapa hanya aku ?"

"Apanya ?"

"Yang harus mengupload gambar hitam itu. Harusnya kau dan Taehyung juga."

"Heh kau lupa ya kalau Bangtan punya satu sosial media untuk semua member. Lagipula TaeTae tahu bagaimana cara berselca. Selamat malam." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum ia menghilang dibalik daun pintu yang tertutup.

"Maksudmu blur dan ekspresi aneh seperti itu ? Ckckck, lain kali aku akan mengajarinya." monolog Daehyun sambil melangkah pergi menjauhi dorm EXO. "Apa Baekhyun tahu sesuatu ? Jika aku tak perlu repot-repot cemburu padanya karena aku tahu dia mencintaiku sebanyak aku juga mencintainya. Tidak akan ada orang lain." tambahnya bercerita pada udara. "Ck, orang lain ? Tiba-tiba aku ingat untuk harus berbagi dengan si alien."

Ayah macam apa ini ?

.

.

.

 **Yes, positif thinking :P**

 **Ga ! Aku masih tetep khawatir sama ayah u.u**

 **Apa ada berita baru yang aku belum tahu ? :o**

 **Thanks to : BunnyJoon, anoncikiciw, HanDik, Senna Wu, ibyeoreul, daebaektaeluv, Nadhira - Minchanee ,Claudy ,LoveHyunFamily ,** **112 ,Calonnya Mpih ,dhantieee ,laxyovrds ,tetangga jimin ,Nisa Marni EXO Fans ,Fatiazzahra94 , 95 ,YongInnieee , xitaohun** (semoga ga ada yang kelewat)

 **Untuk review, follow dan favoritnya di ff "Congrats Appa !" Maaf ga bisa balesin satu-satu reviewnya. Begal aja saya yang kehilangan semangat hidup sejak hardisk laptop rusak dan meraibkan semuanya tak bersisa ;_;**

 **Sekian, maaf numpang curcol :'3**


End file.
